familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fish family
The Fish family is a prominent American family, members of which became influential in politics, diplomacy and business. The family is of English origin and is descended from Jonathan Fish (1615–1663), who was born in East Farndon, Northamptonshire, England, and settled in the Province of New York. Notable members ]] , photograph by Mathew Brady]] ]] ]] ]] , c. 1910]] ]] * Nicholas Fish (1758–1833), American Revolutionary soldier, adjutant general of New York, candidate for U.S. Representative from New York in 1804 and 1806, candidate for Lieutenant Governor of New York in 1810 and 1811. * Hamilton Fish (1808–1893), candidate for New York Assemblyman 1834, U.S. Representative from New York 1843–1845, candidate for Lieutenant Governor of New York 1846, Lieutenant Governor of New York 1848, Governor of New York 1849–1851, U.S. Senator from New York 1851–1857, U.S. Secretary of State 1869–1877. * D. Maitland Armstrong (1836–1919), U.S. Consul in Rome, Italy 1869–1871; U.S. Chargé d'Affaires to the Papal States 1869; U.S. Consul General in Rome, Italy 1871-1873.http://politicalgraveyard.com/bio/armstrong.html#RKC0T9MRD * Stuyvesant Fish Morris (1843–1928), a prominent physician. * Nicholas Fish II (1846–1902), U.S. Chargé d'Affaires to Switzerland 1877–1881, U.S. Minister to Belgium 1882–1885.http://politicalgraveyard.com/bio/fischman-fishburne.html#RBJ09S7PP * Hamilton Fish II (1849–1936), New York Assemblyman 1874, 1876–1879, 1889–1891, 1893–1896, delegate to the Republican National Convention 1884, U.S. Representative from New York 1909–1911.http://bioguide.congress.gov/scripts/biodisplay.pl?index=F000139 * Stuyvesant Fish (1851–1923), businessman who served as president of the Illinois Central Railroad. * Hamilton Fish III (1888–1991), New York Assemblyman 1914–1916, U.S. Representative from New York 1920–1945, New York Republican Committeeman 1936.http://bioguide.congress.gov/scripts/biodisplay.pl?index=F000142 * Hamilton Fish Armstrong (1893–1973), U.S. diplomat; editor of Foreign Affairs 1928–1972.http://diglib.princeton.edu/ead/getEad?eadid=MC002&kw=#bioghist * Hamilton Fish IV (1926–1996), U.S. Representative from New York 1969–1995, delegate to the Republican National Convention 1984.http://bioguide.congress.gov/scripts/biodisplay.pl?index=F000141 * Hamilton Fish V (born 1952), candidate for U.S. Representative from New York 1988, 1994. Family tree * Nicholas Fish (1758–1833) ∞ Elizabeth Stuyvesant (1775–1854) ** Margaret Ann Fish (1807–1877) ∞ John Neilson (1799–1851) *** Elizabeth Stuyvesant Neilson (1828–1902) ∞ Ezra Williams Howard (1818–1869) **** Thomas Howard (1862-1904) ∞ Rose Anthony Post (d. 1949) ***** Elizabeth Stuyvesant Howard (1897–1988) ∞ Robert Winthrop Kean (1893–1980). ***** Thomas Howard Howard (b. 1899) *** Mary Noel Neilson (1830–1908) *** Nicholas Fish Neilson (1832–1855) *** Margaret A. Neilson (1835–1905) *** John Neilson (1838–1903) *** Helen Neilson (1845–1927) ∞ David Maitland Armstrong (1836–1918) **** Margaret Neilson Armstrong (1867–1944) **** Helen Maitland Armstrong (1869–1948) **** Edward Maitland Armstrong (1874–1915) **** Marion Howard Armstrong (1880-1957) ∞ Alfred Edey **** Noel Maitland Armstrong (1882-1938) **** Bayard Armstrong (1887–1890) **** Hamilton Fish Armstrong (1893–1973) ∞ (1) 1918: (div. 1938) Helen MacGregor Byrne ∞ (2) 1945: (div. 1951) Carman Barnes (1912–1980) ∞ (3) 1951: Christa von Tippelskirch ***** Helen MacGregor Armstrong (b. 1923) ∞ Edwin Gamble ** Susan Elizabeth Fish (1808–1892) ∞ Daniel LeRoy (1799–1885) *** Mary Augusta LeRoy (1829–1905) ∞ Edward King (1816–1875) (brother of George Gordon King) **** Edward Augustus King (1852–1878) **** Elizabeth Stuyvesant King (1855–1878) **** LeRoy King (1857–1895) ∞ Ethel Ledyard Rhinelander (1857–1925) ***** Frederic Rhinelander King (1887–1972) ∞ Edith Percy Morgan (1891–1968) **** George Gordon King (1859–1922) ∞ Annie Mackenzie Coats (1860–1939) **** Mary LeRoy King (1862–1904) **** Edith Edgar King (1864–1942) ∞ Louis Butler McCagg **** Alexander Mercer King (1870–1885) *** Elizabeth Stuyvesant LeRoy (1834–1883) ∞ George Warren Dresser (1837–1883) **** Daniel LeRoy Dresser (1862–1915) ∞ Emma Louise Burnham (b. 1870) **** Suzanne Leroy Dresser (1864–1960) ∞ Vicomte Romain D'Osmoy **** Natalie Bayard Dresser (1869–1950) ∞ John Nicholas Brown I (1861–1900) ***** John Nicholas Brown II (1900-1979) ∞ 1930: Anne Seddon Kinsolving (1906-1985) ****** Nicholas Brown (b. 1933) ∞ Diane Verne ****** John Carter Brown III (1934-2002) ∞ (1) Constance Mellon Byers (1942-1983), daughter of Richard King Mellon; ∞ (2) Pamela Braga Drexel ****** Angela Bayard Brown (b. 1938) ∞ Edwin Garvin Fischer (b. 1937), grandson of Edwin Louis Garvin **** Edith Stuyvesant Dresser (1873–1958) ∞ (1) 1898: George Washington Vanderbilt II (1862–1914); ∞ (2) 1925: Peter Goelet Gerry (1879–1957) ***** Cornelia Stuyvesant Vanderbilt ∞ John Francis Amherst Cecil (1890–1954) ****** George Henry Vanderbilt Cecil (b. 1925) ****** William Amherst Vanderbilt Cecil (1928-2017) **** Pauline Georgina Dresser (b. 1876) ∞ Rev. George D. Merrill ** Hamilton Fish (1808–1893) ∞ Julia Ursin Niemcewiez Kean (1816–1887), sister of John Kean and granddaughter of John Kean and Susan Livingston (Susan married Count Julian Ursyn Niemcewicz after Kean's death) *** Sarah Morris Fish (1838–1925) ∞ Sidney Webster (1828–1910) **** Hamilton Fish Webster (1861–1939) *** Julia Kean Fish (1841–1908) ∞ Samuel Nicholl Benjamin (1839–1886) **** Elizabeth d'Hauteville Benjamin (1871–1884) **** William Massena Benjamin (1874–1928) **** Hamilton Fish Benjamin (1877–1938) **** Julian Arnold Benjamin (1877–1953) *** Susan LeRoy Fish (1844–1909) ∞ William Evans Rogers (1846–1913) *** Nicholas Fish II (1846–1902) ∞ 1869: Clemence Smith Bryce (1847–1908), sister of Lloyd Bryce **** Hamilton Fish II (1873–1898) *** Hamilton Fish II (1849–1936) ∞ (1) Emily Maria Mann (1854–1899); ∞ (2) Florence Delaplaine Amsinck (1849–1926) **** Janet Fish (1883–1970) **** Julia Kean Fish (1884–1960) ∞ William Lawrence Breese (1883–1915) ***** Hamilton Fish Breese (1910–1920) **** Emily Rosalind Fish (1886–1975) ∞ John Wilson Cutler (1887–1950) **** Hamilton Fish III (1888–1991) ∞ Grace Chapin Rogers (1885–1960), daughter of Alfred Clark Chapin; ∞ Marie Choubaroff (1905–1974); ∞ (4) 1988: Lydia Ambrogio (1932–2015) ***** Lillian Veronica Fish ∞ David Whitmire Hearst (1915–1986), son of William Randolph Hearst ***** Hamilton Fish IV (1926–1996) ∞ (1) 1951: Julia MacKenzie (1927–1969); ∞ (2) 1971: Billy Laster Cline (1924–1985); ∞ (3) 1989: Mary Ann Tinklepaugh Knauss (b. 1930) ****** Hamilton Fish V (b. 1952) ∞ Sandra Harper ****** Julia Alexandra Fish (b. 1953) ∞ Thomas Ward ****** Nicholas Stuyvesant Fish (b. 1958) ****** Peter Livingston Fish (b. 1959) **** Helena Livingston Fish (1893–1970) ∞ Henry Forster (1889–1989) ***** Henry H. Forster (1921–2000) ***** Bayard Stuyvesant Forster (1924–2001) ∞ Clare Chanler (1927–1992), granddaughter of Lewis Stuyvesant Chanler ***** Sheila Emily Forster (1928–2011) ∞ J. Anthony G. Morris *** Stuyvesant Fish (1851–1923) ∞ 1876: Marion Graves Anthon (1853–1915) **** Livingston Fish (1879–1880) **** Marian Anthon Fish (1880–1944) ∞ 1907: (div. 1934) Albert Zabriskie Gray (1881–1964), son of John Clinton Gray **** Stuyvesant Fish, Jr. (1883–1952) ∞ Isabelle Mildred Dick (1884–1972) **** Sidney Webster Fish (1885–1950) ∞ (1) 1915: Olga Martha Wiborg (1890–1937), daughter of Frank Bestow Wiborg; ∞ (2) 1929: Esther Foss, daughter of Eugene Noble Foss *** Edith Livingston Fish (b. 1856) ∞ Northcote ** Elizabeth Sarah Fish (1810–1881) ∞ Richard Lewis Morris (1816–1880) *** Stuyvesant Fish Morris (1843–1928) ∞ Ellen James Van Buren (1844–1929), granddaughter of Martin Van Buren **** Elizabeth Marshall Morris (1869–1919) ∞ B. Woolsey Rogers **** Ellen Van Buren Morris (1873–1954) ∞ Francis Livingston Pell (1873–1945) **** Richard Lewis Morris III (b. 1875) ∞ Carolyn Whitney Fellowes (b. 1882) **** Stuyvesant Fish Morris, Jr. (1877–1925) Kean family The Fish family is related to the Kean family through Hamilton Fish's wife, Julia Ursin Niemcewiez Kean. ;Notable members * Hamilton Fish Kean (1862–1941), New Jersey Republican Committeeman 1905–1919, delegate to the Republican National Convention 1916, Republican National Committeeman 1919–1928, candidate for U.S. Senate from New Jersey 1924, U.S. Senator from New Jersey 1929–1935.http://politicalgraveyard.com/bio/chandless-chapline.html#R9M0ISAID * Robert W. Kean (1893–1980), delegate to the Republican National Convention 1936, U.S. Representative from New Jersey 1939–1959, candidate for U.S. Senate from New Jersey 1958.http://bioguide.congress.gov/scripts/biodisplay.pl?index=K000029 * Thomas H. Kean (born 1935), New Jersey Assemblyman 1968–1977, Governor of New Jersey 1982–1990. * Thomas Kean, Jr. (born 1968), New Jersey state senator. ;Family tree *John Kean (1814–1895) ** Hamilton Fish Kean (1862–1941) *** Robert W. Kean (1893–1980) **** Thomas H. Kean (b. 1935) ***** Thomas Kean, Jr. (b. 1968) NOTE: Hamilton F. Kean was also great-grandson of Continental Congressional Delegate John Keanhttp://bioguide.congress.gov/scripts/biodisplay.pl?index=K000027 and brother of U.S. Senator John Kean.http://bioguide.congress.gov/scripts/biodisplay.pl?index=K000028 References ;Notes ;Sources *Wing, Lester Fish. The Fish Family in England and America. Tuttle, 1948. 530pp.http://www.dallas.net/~mcmanus/book.htm Category:Political families of the United States Category:Fish family